Parasite
by dqgilly
Summary: "We need to kick her out. She's gotten…trivial." Read as our protagonist (or antagonist?) is exposed to the complexities of life, love, and betrayal. It won't be long before that simplistic, ignorant existence that our parasite knew becomes impossible... Based on two great songs by Emezie, which are available for download, and this isn't a musical, no song options were available.


_**She had it all.**_

_**Farrah Banks had the perfect life. Part of the popular group at school, feared by all of those weak freshman. But now, as a senior, on the top of the world, what will happen when gravity catches up to her? What comes up, must come down.**_

**Farrah Banks: With her long, swooping, curly black hair, her hazel eyes, straight nose, and skin the color of caramel, Farrah had easy access into the popular group at her school. **

**Tara Harris: Her hair: Golden. Her eyes: The deepest brown you've ever seen. Her skin: The loveliest, most delicate tan you've never seen. Her attitude: Not something to mess with. Tara is the most popular girl at school, and don't you forget it.**

**Juliana Marks: She's got dark brown hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, and the most responsibility out of the popular girls at school.**

**Amy Wilder: She's a gymnastics prodigy that plans to be in the Olympics by 19. She's fairly nice, but definitely not popular. She's too busy with practice to conceal her emerald eyes with make-up, put her blond hair in anything other than a ponytail, or tanning her snow-white skin.**

**Hailey Drake: She's a shoo-in for swim team captain once try-outs start. She, unlike Amy, takes a bit of time with her appearance. Not much though. She has medium brown hair that alternates from plain down to a braid, either to the side or straight down. Her sapphire blue eyes are only accented by brown liner and mascara, and a bit of sparkly brown eye shadow, and the only thing that touches her lips besides her boyfriend, Eric, is ChapStick. **

**McKayla and McKenzie Green: Twin sisters. Yep, twins. They're super close, but total opposites. McKayla is super girly, but McKenzie is such a big tomboy, she might as well be a guy-with style, of course. While McKenzie proudly sports her short black hair, McKayla opted for something lighter, blonder, and with extensions. And since she always wears it in a butt-length braid, everybody calls the twins 'Zie and 'Zel.**

**Erin Bleu: Don't mess with her, she won't mess with you. Mess with her, she'll mess you up. Erin is the most strong-headed girl you'll ever meet, and everybody knows it. Not even Tara Harris messes with her. She has thick, glossy red hair as fiery as her personality, and pale blue eyes that accentuate her tan skin nicely. Never find her bad side, and you'll be fine.**

**Gossip Girl: Weren't expecting her, were you? Yeah, Gossip Girl is here, but she doesn't post as much, and takes only admissions from her loyal fan base. **

**Those are the only out-of-story character descriptions, if I can help it.**

"I mean, it's getting old. For real, she broke up with him like three months ago, when is she getting over him? She's no fun anymore, just moping and mumbling. When Sarah McAlester walked up to her and complimented her shirt, she just said _thanks_! THANKS, for God's sake. To _the _biggest loser in school. She's just lost her edge. I think we should kick her out, she's pretty much a loser now." A small, but loud voice said over the phone.

"I totally agree, Tara." Juliana said, phone to her face. "We need to kick her out. She's gotten…trivial."

On the other side of the phone, Tara's face showed a look of confusion as she attempted to decipher the sophisticated girl's words. But that expression was quickly replaced with annoyance as her already microscopic patience wore thin.

"Just call her and tell her to go to the school's swimming pool, in the gym." Tara, whose facial expressions were shuffling faster than cards in the hand of an experienced poker player, grinned.

"I feel some public humiliation is in order."

Farrah walked into the school gym with dried tear streaks on her face, by the side of Juliana. She looked down at her, which was necessary, considering Farrah had almost 5 inches on the short brunette.

"Why are we here, Jules? You know that this…place…reminds me of…him, you know!" Juliana smirked as Tara walked out from a shadow, dressed fashionably in a dark green off the shoulder sweater dress and dark wash jeans. Farrah, however, donned all black. Just like the past 90 days of her life.

"Farrah!" Tara drawled in a way that would've made Farrah register _trouble_ if she wasn't so distracted by the thought of her water-obsessed ex-boyfriend. "_Great _to see you. So, hun, we need to talk." She walked over to the edge of the pool and Juliana dragged Farrah over to the edge, as well, then walked to Tara's side. Farrah sniffed.

"About what?" She looked at Tara, who was only an inch taller than her. Tara smiled.

"See, hun, you've become a bore. You dress in nothing but black anymore, and you're always so _depressed_." Tara said stickily. "So, we've decided, Farrah, sweetheart…you're _out_."

Farrah snapped alert in shock. "What!?"

Tara's fake expression dropped. "You're out." She repeated simply. "Bye-bye." And with that, she pushed Farrah into the pool.

**Hi, hi, hi. So, new story. I just got the idea from these two songs I've listened to about 400 times. The first one's called Parasite, kind of, and I'm gonna break that one down for you, but not the second one until the end to prevent spoilers.**

**So there's this little parasite at the bottom of the ocean, and it's sad and alone. But then a fish finds it, and she teaches it how to swim. After it learns, it grows a tail. The fish decides that it can't help the parasite any more than that, so she gives it to her friend the bird. The bird sees the parasite, pities it, and teaches it how to fly. After that, it sprouts wings and the bird sees there isn't anything else she can help it with, so she gives the parasite to the wolf pack. They help it out by teaching their loyalty and togetherness to parasite, and the parasite sprouts into a human. Then there's a little confusion over whether the wolf pack gives the parasite to a girl, or the parasite finds the girl, or the girl finds the parasite, but anyways, the parasite meets a girl, and falls in love. They have some fun together, you know, like hang out, but something happens and they both die and go to hell. They fight it out, but only the girl escapes, and the parasite is left to the demons. As you should know by now, the parasite is very impressionable, so what does it turn into? A demon-like girl. And that's where the song ends, as does the summary. Feel free to fill in the blanks of the plot if you want, but the story won't exactly follow the song. It will diverge a little. The story will be separated into 2 parts, for the two songs. I do want you guys to tell me if you want two, long chapters, or a few more short chapters. If you want the second summary, I recommend you choose the two long parts, but hey, it's up to you. Oh, and here's the Gossip Girl post for this "Chapter"…it's short, I know, more of a prologue. **

**Hey, everybody. Gossip Girl here. So, I don't know if you heard, but apparently F did a bit too much moping and got thrown overboard…**_**almost**_** literally. Apparently your tears aren't the only things getting you soaked, F. Thanks to T and J, you're drenched.**

**XOXO,  
Gossip Girl **


End file.
